


Day off.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: This is my secret santa's gift for Marykedoesart on Tumblr!I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Day off.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryke/gifts).



> This is my secret santa's gift for Marykedoesart on Tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

\- Oh, boys! It’s such a shame you have to go, but don’t forget to come back soon, alright, Shion? And Nezumi…

\- Yes, madam? 

\- I know how happy you make my son and that brings me joy all the time, but that doesn’t mean you can’t hurt me… Stop buying those muffins near your home and come to visit me. I’ll give you fresher ones for free, alright? 

  
Karan’s voice was sweet and caring, filled with that tender mother-like tone she has always had. Yet there was a little drop of anger noise between those words. She was smiling widely, her eyes were hidden by the curvature on her lips, and she was caressing Nezumi’s cheek. However… Shion was aware of how those words pierced Nezumi’s cool mask and shattered it.

  
That’s how her mother was like, a kindhearted woman, but also a strong one who would not accept anything but the best for those she appreciated dearly. And, yes, her muffins were the best around the city, and, yes, she appreciated Nezumi a lot. Shion would sometimes joke about how she just quitted on being his mother because she put Nezumi under her wing. How could she take for granted that he tasted somebody else’s muffins?

  
“Elyurias was scary, but your mother has some guts”, Nezumi once admitted to Shion, so Shion couldn’t help but laugh at the image exposed right in front of his eyes.

Nezumi’s façade was somber and he was frightened because he couldn’t just play a stage to run away; Karan knew him better. She would immediately perceive it. 

  
\- Mom, it’s been my fault. He never eats them, it’s me who asks him to go and buy some when I have to work until midnight… Stop scaring him.

\- Oh! So Nezumi, are my muffins still your favorite ones?

\- Of course, my dearest lady. They always have been and they always will be.

  
Nezumi bent down with his right palm against his chest, as elegant as someone from the realms.

  
He never lied; it was nothing else, but the truth. He wasn’t picky with food, but when it came to muffins that weren’t Karan’s, he would find all the excuses: too dry or not sweet enough, or whatever else. Those were the only exception.

  
They shared their farewells. The two boys started walking downhill with paper bags full of bread and Nezumi’s favorite desserts. The food was fresh, the smell was soothing, and it was still warm, so the bags felt nice against their torsos. It contrasted perfectly with the night that was starting to fall over them. As it grew darker, people would come back to their homes to get dinner, so the streets were kind of lonely except for the two figures that were walking and talking something unimportant, but still could steal some laughter; once or twice.

  
\- If Your Majesty wants to, there’s no way this faithful servant could stop him… But, for real, Shion, the last time that didn’t turn out well. 

\- I’m not sixteen anymore… Besides, if I start rubbing my nose with yours again, you can now just kiss me.

\- Hmph.

  
Nezumi smirked. “Who has given so much confidence to this hopeless idiot?” he thought while grabbing Shion’s paper bags.

  
A bell announced Shion’s arrival to the liquor store, an item a little too classic for that kind of business, but it was good that some places still had those old rarities.

  
The city that once existed inside big walls was no longer there. It turned out way better than Nezumi could have expected. It grew at a record rate and now tall buildings full of better and eco-friendly technology stood there. Poverty was a word that couldn’t be used; everyone could afford to cover all their necessities without any class distinctions. People were able to choose their path and chase after their dreams out of government influence. 

  
After so many years, people that were from West Block and people that were from No. 6 had come to understand each other’s destinies. None of the citizens arbitrarily decided nor pulled the trigger of the lives each had to endure. It was all government faults and it had been clarified, cleaned, and restructured.

  
Forgiveness came; hatred and revenge was something from the past.  
When Nezumi first stepped into No. 6, he inhaled deeply; the fragrance of freedom, the sense of safety, and the vibes of certainty. It invaded him like air inside his lungs.

  
After more than 12 years later from that step, he still felt the same way. It was good. No, it was beyond good. Not the city conditions precisely, but to trust and rely on someone and received foremost from that someone. What a lesson life had given him. No. Nezumi didn’t believe in destiny or faith, the lesson was given by no one else, but Shion. 

  
He still could only trust and rely only on Shion, and even if there was only one person to trust, Nezumi could also come with some more forgiveness about his past choices.

  
\- Nezumi, mmh, why are you smiling so peacefully? 

Shion came out with bottles of what seemed to be grape juice, but it was wine; the cheapest kind. He couldn’t be entrusted to do that task because he would go in and buy the one already known. Shion only had alcohol at West Block, that particular day, next to Nezumi. None of them had money to waste, so they accepted Rikiga’s gift: the cheapest wine and also the only one that could be found on those God forgotten streets. 

  
Shion had opportunities to learn the names of other types and brands of alcohol at some fancy reunions he was invited to, but he didn’t try them. Not once. He wanted to preserve the flavor from the one that tasted like treasured memories.

  
\- You’re starting to lose your sight sense. You are not getting any younger, Shion. You should go to the doctor to do a checkup.

\- Hahaha. We are the same age, Nez-

\- Whatever. Give me that bag, your doll prince hands will tear.

\- I no longer have those hands. Don’t be silly, Nezumi. Better use your free hand to hold mine.

\- Mngh… Gotcha, prince.

  
Shion found that abrupt answer: weird. It did not matter how pierced Nezumi’s tongue was, he would always let Shion speaks before giving a comeback. However, even if it was weird Nezumi was smiling so relaxed and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. It had to mean he was letting himself be comfortable around the idea surrounding his mind. It was a good sign.

  
Nezumi still has a hard time putting his guard down, but he’s been able to do it lately, and that was what mattered… But still was an opportunity for Shion to tease him a little bit.

  
\- Maybe you were thinking of me. 

\- You think too highly of yourself.

\- I’ve learned from the best.

\- You’re a fast learner with theory, but not an accurate one with practice.

\- Remember your words, Nezumi.

\- I always do.

  
They arrived home.

A small mouse, black and fast, had given his welcome and earned a piece of bread… There was no way that tiny friend would let Shion or Nezumi step inside if they didn’t greet him with some treat first. Maybe that little mouse stayed next to Shion just to have a life free pass to try what Cravat always did when delivering the letters back on the days they lived at the bunker.

  
\- You spoiled him. Such an obedient mouse turned into a brat at the hands of another brat. What a tragedy!

  
Nezumi said and put everything in their kitchen while Shion took a bath. Later they just changed roles. 

  
“ _They were still in the happier stage of love. They were full of brave illusions, so that the communion of self with self seemed to be on a plane where no other human relations mattered”_

_  
“I don’t ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside of me there will always be the person I am tonight”._

_  
_ \- Tender is the night, F. Scott Fitzgerald

 _  
_ \- Remind me again why are we reading this book? When we finish it, you will be crying like a little girl.

\- I don’t care. I pretty much just like listening to you.

\- What am I going to do with that cheesy mouth of yours?

\- I have some ideas, but we can discuss them later when we go to bed.

\- Mmnh, mmnh.

\- … And I wanted you to listen to that quote.

\- You still are an airhead, jeez. Shion, we’re not 16 anymore. Shion, you’ve changed. And so did I. We became more mature; more adult-like. But your naive essence remains the same… Pretty much. Quite impressive if you ask me.

\- Hey! That was meant to be cute all the way.

  
Nezumi was absolutely teasing him, having his small revenge for a couple of hours ago. He was more than charmed by Shion’s idea to spend the night. And… the cheesy mouth had been cute all the way. Yes. Nezumi still has a hard time taking sweet actions, but he, at least, could acknowledge them. Especially when they came from his unique airhead: Shion.

  
With a smile on his face and his body stuffed with good humor, he filled two cups with the crimson liquor and gave one to Shion.

  
\- Yeah, yeah. Look if you try to bite me just once, this wine will end up as your personal hair dye.

\- This hair you love so much? 

\- You’re right. Your pastel yellow pajama pants will be, then. Why do you have such a bad sense of fashion anyway?

\- I don’t know, probably because I have no eyes for anything that is not you.

\- For real, Shion? Are you trying to flirt with me that way? Tsk, tsk, it’s worse than Shakespeare.

\- It still is the truth. 

\- Hopeless.

\- …ly in love.

\- Oh, shut up! You’re scaring Tsukiyo.

  
Contrary to his words, the mouse was having a good time with a few more pieces of bread. Tsukiyo cheep cheep-ed and it sent the two boys into a burst of hysterical laughter.

  
They hadn’t even tasted the wine, and they were already having a good time. 

  
They wanted to remember something tasted and shared more than 12 years ago. Something that, at the time, brought them eases and some sort of comfort from everything that had been going on, and they succeeded. They succeeded at being two dorky teenagers when they deserved it. They teased each other, they fell on the floor and they laughed when life wasn’t being any good. By that time, alcohol was a small escape, more like an excuse because it was not the way to; kind of an accessory. By this time, as accessories just decor, the wine was again unnecessary. It also turned out it wasn’t to their liking. The two cups just cooled down at the table when Nezumi thought of something that also made the two of them happy back in those days.

  
A dance.

  
With the widest smile, Nezumi took Shion and pulled him closer. Just like that day, Nezumi had a craving to feel Shion’s warmth against his. 

  
\- Let’s see how much your Majesty has improved.

\- …

Shion wanted to say he never danced again after that day, but once again, as it always happens, he got lost in the pair of grey eyes that looked deeply into him.

After so much time spent together, Shion could, at least, recognize his silly grin and react differently than just standing there thunderstruck and unable to move.

  
Their feet waltzed around. Nezumi’s movement was elegant and even more precise than when they were 16 years old, and something melted inside Shion’s heart.   
“On his travels… he danced. There were times he was so carefree he would just… dance”.

  
Shion giggled and let the sudden twirls of his heart guided his steps.  
They had no music. The only rhythm heard was their foot stepping here and there, Nezumi’s one, two, three, and Shion’s silly laughter.

  
\- What is it, my stubborn child? Tell me so I can laugh with you.  
\- It’s nothing, Nezumi. You’ve become better at this and I haven’t. That’s it.  
\- I wouldn’t say that. I’m quite impressed by his Majesty’s performance.

  
And Nezumi did start laughing at the unison with Shion. It was so easy to be together, so easy to enjoy their presence, to be gentle and kind to each other.

  
Nezumi’s heart was also melting while dancing. For similar, yet, somehow, different reasons. He was feeling some sort of happiness. There was still a long way for him to go through, but after so many years of hatred and guilt, he had slowly learned to move on from the darkness and let the light come into his life.

It was such a ridiculous way to explain it, but Nezumi couldn’t help it. Some things are just the way they are… and it was the most accurate way to express the process he accidentally went through on his travel.

He left for the sake of running away from a tumult of overwhelming feelings and as an unexpected consequence: he freed himself from chains that were holding him, blinding him and pinning him down as some kind of martyr.

He wasn’t a martyr anymore. He deserved to make his own life choices and enjoy new experiences… He called it hope and hope brought him freedom.

Freedom brought him back to Shion.

Shion had also changed. At first glance, Shion would look like he had been sharpened by a knife, but then he would smile and make the whole world stop for a while. He turned calculative, strong, determined, and even ambitious, but he was still the warm human being Nezumi met at 12 years old, he was still the warm human being who came back from hell.

Shion never lost his humanity. He found a meaning to this world while restructuring the city. A meaning he told Nezumi would rather keep to himself.

  
It was fine that way for Nezumi. But sometimes he would just wonder… or maybe he was just projecting his discoveries onto Shion: Shion also found freedom.

Maybe he wanted to experience all the shapes and shades of humanity that were attached to this lifetime. 

  
\- Would you like to travel this time with me?

\- I’d love to.

  
Maybe such an intense, expansive, and complex experience was a good starting point to approach all the variating tones of life. Nezumi once had a taste.

-… and I love you.

\- Shion you keep on being so cheesy.

-…

\- But I love you too.

And as Fitzgerald would agree, even if the way they loved each other had changed, changed, or would change, they’ll remember that somewhere inside of them they would always be the same as they were when they met… when they saved each other’s life and when they drifted apart, and, of course, when reunion came.


End file.
